The proposed symposium will be held in conjunction with the Third International Congress on Toxicology in San Diego, California, on August 26 and 27, 1983. This meeting will be a satellite symposium for the Congress, and is entitled "Cellular and Molecular Basis of Neurotoxicity of Environmental Agents". The main theme is focused on the current concept of the mechanism of action of environmental neurotoxicants. Specific topics have been chosen on the basis of the usefulness and future applications of approaches for the study of various environmental neurotoxicants rather than the comprehensive information of any specific toxicant. Thus any recent developments in the concept and technique used for a specific toxicant could be utilized for the study of other toxicants as a result of this symposium. The specific topics that are to be included in the Symposium are the mechanisms of action of environmental neurotoxicants on excitable membranes and neurotransmitter receptors as studied by both electrophysiological and biochemical approaches, bioactivation of neurotoxicants, and the mechanism of delayed neurotoxicity. Nineteen speakers will be invited, 17 from the United States and 2 from foreign countries. The Symposium will be open to any scientists who are interested in this subject, and some 200 persons are expected to attend. The International Congress on Toxicology will provide us with an excellent opportunity, because a large number of audiences are expected to come to San Diego, and as a satellite symposium a 2-day period can be allocated preceding the Congress making it possible to have a large, comprehensive meeting.